This invention generally to rain disposal system and more particularly to rain gutters.
Rain gutters are used on the vast majority of houses located in the suburbs. The shape and purpose has remained the same since their first inception. A channel is formed in the shape of a half-circle and is hung upside down below the roof line to collect run-off and re-direct the water to a down spout which directs the run-off to a convenient disposal location.
During the year though, leaves and other debris tend to collect in the rain gutter. As this debris collects, the efficiency of the gutter diminishes, and if the debris collects in the down-spout, then the entire purpose of the gutter can be avoided.
The cleaning of rain gutters rates as the biggest bane for the homeowner. Cleaning rain gutters entails the use of a ladder which is moved steadily along the rain-gutter. At each stop of the ladder, the homeowner climbs to the top of the ladder and manually removes the leaves and debris from the rain-gutter. The task is dirty, tedious, and extremely laborious.
It is clear that there is a need for an improved rain-gutter that permits easy and efficient cleaning.